Earthworm Jim  Grayson like a Cow
by Slomoto
Summary: One of my old Earthworm Jim fanfics from 1998. In this one: Jim and Grayson travel through time to prevent Psy-Crow from taking over the planet, but only succeed in mucking up the time stream.


"Grayson" like a Cow  
>By Mike Cervantes (SlomotoML)<p>

Eartworm Jim is Copyright Shiny/ Interplay productions, used without  
>sanction<p>

Narrator: We Join our hero inside the Laboratory of Grayson, Resident boy  
>Genius, and president of the Earthworm Jim Fanclub...<p>

Grayson: Jim, I'm so glad you came, I wanted to show my Role-model, my latest  
>invention<p>

Jim: WOW! A Latest invention, Gahhroovy! is it some cool weapon that I can  
>use to blow up things!<p>

Grayson: No *chuckle, snort* But it's something just as cool... (pulls off  
>the veil, switches to machine's point of view) Viola!<p>

Jim: Grayson, I'd hate to tell you this, but someone already invented the  
>worlds largest Chrome-plated Walkman...<p>

Grayson: no, no Jim, It's not for listening to Show tunes with, it's for  
>Traveling through time...<p>

Jim: Traveling through time eh?

Grayson: With this invention, I shall finallly cause my Dream "To bring  
>Eternal peace to the world" to be a stunning reality<p>

Jim: how are you gonna make world peace by traveling through time?

Grayson: Hm, I haven't thought of that... *ppfh* anyway, Join me Earthworm  
>Jim, We shall scower the fabric of time, and still be home in time for tea.<p>

Jim: Tea? Ew...

Psycrow: Not so fast Kid...(Psycrow comes in, shotgun flaring)Ahaha, I Love  
>Doin' that...<p>

Jim: Psycrow, you fiend!

Psycrow: WhoahWhoah, Jim, I haven't revealed my hideous plot yet, How can I  
>Be a Fiend if you don't know what I'm doin' yet?<p>

Jim: oops, sorry, Jumped the gun...

Psycrow: ok, now With this Time Machine which I shall gracefully steal,  
>I will use to rule the universe<p>

Jim: Psycrow, you Fiend!

Grayson: hey, how are you gonna rule the universe with a time machine?

Psycrow: Well, Uh, I haven't thought of 'Dat yet...

Grayson: QUICK JIM! INTO THE MACHINE!

(Jim & Grayson Jump into the machine, and dissapear before Psycrow can get  
>in, scene changes to Swirly vortex effect)<p>

Jim: Ooh, Psychadelic, I didn't know Time travel was created by the Partridge  
>Family<p>

Grayson: Well, now you know better, i've set the time limit issue to  
>100 billion years and 10 minutes. in 10 minutes we'll me yanked into our<br>time.

(Jim and Grayson land in the prehistoric era)

Grayson: now remember Jim, Just stand here and do nothing, one false move  
>might alter the course of history as we know it.<p>

(Jim and Grayson stand still for a minute, a big T-rex comes by, and swallows  
>them whole)<p>

Jim: uh, Grayson?

Grayson: what?

Jim: would being swallowed whole by a giant T-rex alter the course of history  
>in any way?<p>

Grayson: abso-stinking-loutly...

(Grayson's watch beeps, and Jim and Grayson are shot into the future)

Jim: well, that was especially lovely, nothing seems to have changed, though  
>I must believe that it takes a brave young lad to be super genius<p>

Grayson: I WANT MY MOMMY! (runs upstairs)

Jim: Well. uh... *Ahem*  
>(Grayson runs back downstairs) JIM, My mom is a six eyed Blob with<br>Tentacles!

Jim: i know that, so?

Grayson: She's writing Educational children's Television!

Jim: OH MY DEAR SOD!

(They both run back into the time machine,goes back to the swirly vortex)

Jim: I wonder if the portal of time does go-go parties...  
>Grayson: Jim, listen carefully, we must stop us from getting eaten by that<br>dinosaur, if we can't stop us, then We'll return to the future, and it will  
>really be Screwed up<p>

Jim: so was that, Stop us? Hey I have astounding will power..

Grayson: No, you don't understand...

(they land in the prehistoric era again, Jim and Grayson overlook a pair of  
>Jim and Grayson)<p>

Grayson: See, we got to stop THEM from getting eaten by the dinosaur

(Jim and Grayson run over to the other Jim and grayson)

Jim: GO, RUN AWAY A T-REX IS COMING THIS WAY!

Jim2: Hey, waitaminnit here, you look just like us

Grayson: We are you, We came here from the future to warn you that a Big  
>T-rex is on it's way to eat you, So you'd better get out of the way<p>

Jim2: ok, is it you, you that has to move, or us, as you to get out of the  
>way to save you, who is us, to...<p>

(The T-rex comes by and eats all 4 of them)

Jim: i'm having the most horrid sense of Deja-vu at the moment...

Jim2: ditto

Grayson2: i've set the watch to rip us back to the future

Grayson: so have I...  
>(Both pairs of Jim and Grayson, go into the future)<p>

Jims: Ok, that's all, I'm done (the two Jim's open the door, A cow in a  
>yellow space suit blocks the exit)<p>

Psycow: MOOO! BAWK! MOO! BAWK!  
>(A giant crow falls on Psycow)<p>

Jims: oooohhh-Key...  
>(both Jims hop into the time machine, it goes back into the swirly, vortex<br>thingy)

Jim: well, forget inviting the time Portal over, We'll have the Go-go party  
>here<p>

(The Jims and Graysons dance around, and land in the Prehistoric era where  
>the other 4 Jim's are arguing)<p>

Jim: this is getting to be like a real Bizzare Doublemint twins appearence

Grayson:(over a bull horns) HEY! ALL GRAYSONS AND JIMS CLEAR THE AREA, I  
>REPEAT CLEAR THE AREA, GIANT T-REX ON THE LOOSE!<p>

Jims and Graysons: WELL DOYH!

(T-rex comes by and eats all 8 Jims and Graysons)

Jim: Hey, Jim, Remind me never to go on Jurassic Park the Ride

Jims2,3,and 4: Right, sure thing, Jim

(Every Jim and Grayson zip into the future)

Jim: (in reat Sarcasm) Yeah, Grayson, It was a GREAAT Idea to build a time  
>machine, You can make world peace by making Alternate timeline clones<p>

(another Jim joins in) and have them make another alternate timeline clones

(another Jim joins in) And so on...

(another Jim joins in) and so on...

Grayson: Ok, I get the message

Jim: Well, what are we gonna do about this? We still haven't returned History  
>to it's normal state...<p>

Grayson: Everything looks fine to me...

Jim: your feet weren't normally made out of large pieces of cake..

Grayson: How can YOU be so sure?

Jims: ALLLRIGHT ALREADY!

Narrator: *snoring* Uh, oh, Um, Well, *Ahem* And so Jim and Grayson continue  
>to try to warn themselves of the coming T-rex, Continue to fail, and continue<br>to return to alternate future Timelines, with more alternate time-plucked  
>likenesses of themselves, Well, After 100 or so pair of Jims and Graysons<br>Jim got a little iffy

(goes to the Vortex swirly thing)

Jim: I think the portal of time is getting a bit crowded...

Grayson: it doesn't help that everyone else is Go-go dancing, either..

(they land in the prehistoric Era)

Graysons: ok, Jims here's the plan

Jims 1 thru 55: No this time we do things OUR WAY!

(all the jims point their Guns at the T-Rex)

EAT DIRT, OVERGROWN PARAKEET, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(all the Jims shoot at the T-Rex, The Charred T-Rex flies FAR out into  
>space, then comes creashing down into the Ground, making a big EARTHQUAKE)<p>

Jim: Am I in trouble?

Grayson: QUICK,SET THE TIMER!

(1 jim and 1 Grayson Zip into the future)

Grayson: Well, I don't believe it, An over-zealous army of worms killed out  
>the dinosaurs<p>

Jim: weh-ell... Was there ever any doubt?

(A giant crow falls on Grayson)

THE END


End file.
